¿Was it a dream?
by Suigin Walker
Summary: Porque ella le amaba hasta ese punto, y él cobraria venganza. 1886
1. Por tu bien

**Disclamer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, la trama del Fic si es mia.

**Advertencia:** OCC leve por parte de Hibari.

**N/A:** Solo será un fic de tres capítulos.

**Summary:** Porque ella le amaba hasta ese punto, y el cobraría venganza.

**Mención de:** Relaciones sexuales (ligeramente)

* * *

**P**o**r **_tu_ **b**i**e**n

La sangre sigue brotando de la herida. En un intento de forcejeo para liberarse del arma, Hibari solo logra que esta se entierre más profunda en su carne.

Escupe sangre de la boca y mira con odio al ser delante de él.

-Kufufu, fuiste muy ingenuo Hibari-kun-se burla el ilusionista con una voz que no es suya, ni de Chrome.

Es la voz de Haru.

Su cara siempre sonriente es ahora la máscara del disfraz que Mukuro ha decidido utilizar, las marcas de estigma en el lado derecho de su rostro son la clara muestra, junto con ese ojo de color rojo; de que ella se ha convertido en otro de sus títeres.

El cuerpo sigue igual, intacto y puro, desnudo ante él. Con los pechos rozando su tórax, Haru o mejor dicho Mukuro usando el cuerpo de su amante, se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios, susurrando palabras lastimeras que Hibari omite porque en realidad eso le afecta mínimamente.

-Sabía que tenías un punto débil, pero jamás me imagine que fuese ella. Me has decepcionado un poco Hibari-kun, Kufufu-Mukuro rio, con su pomposa risa que no se oía nada bien salida de los labios de Miura.

Nada bien.

-Maldito hijo de puta-siseó Hibari, Mukuro llevo uno de los dedos de Haru para callar los labios de Hibari.

-Pensar que manipularla fue tan fácil-Mukuro se irguió cubriendo los pechos de la joven parcialmente con la manta- Solo tuve que decirle que estabas mal herido el día que todos evacuaron en el incendio de la semana pasada, y tú habías terminado en el hospital.-le sonrió a Hibari con malicia y un brillo asesino.

El cabello castaño ondeo en picada junto con el rostro cuando las delgadas manos se posicionaron en el cuello de Hibari, estrangulándole. El guardián de la mano puso sus manos en las muñecas delgadas, aunque al hacerlo la punzada de dolor en su corazón le doliera.

Sintió la cara húmeda. Una gota cayó y rodo por sus mejillas, desde arriba.

Haru tenía el rostro contrariado. Aun estaba bajo el control de Mukuro, pero a pesar de eso el lado izquierdo de su rostro, sus ojos derecho derramaba lágrimas. Las manos fueron perdiendo fuerza de agarre, Haru se aparto por sí sola, como si una sacudida le hubiese golpeado.

Cayendo de la cama, el cuerpo de Haru tembló.

-¡Arrrgg!-Se doblo del dolor, sosteniendo su estomago.- ¡¿P-Porque motivo?-Mukuro se encontraba desconcertado, sorprendido y atemorizado. El cuerpo le estaba rechazando.

Hibari jadeo, no le quedaban suficientes fuerzas para pelear, se quito la daga de un tirón, manchando con más sangre la cama y el piso.

Haru se estaba levantando lentamente del suelo, aun con la larga sábana blanca cubriéndole el cuerpo, como un manto. Mukuro había vuelto a capturar su cuerpo y a tomar la pistola de la mesa de luz. Apunto a Hibari con ella.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-preguntó –Dado que primero vienes tú, y luego Tsunayoshi-kun.

Hibari solo le vio con la frente sudada por el cansancio, el calor del cuarto, y la actividad sexual que compartió con su novia antes de que todo esto ocurriese, entrecerró aun más la mirada de sus ojos rasgados.

-Aunque muera, te morderé hasta la muerte –afirmó.

-Bueno. Típico de ti-comentó Mukuro, antes de que el dedo apretase el gatillo este se detuvo-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó. El arma lentamente fue ascendiendo y apunto la cabeza de la chica-¡Que mierda significa esto!-bramó Mukuro.

-_Hibari…-_

Los ojos azules, casi opacos por la inminente muerte próxima, o la inconsciencia, cualquiera que viniera primero, observaron la figura transparente de la dama sentada en su cama. Desvió la mirada y noto como Mukuro inútilmente trataba de apartar el arma, y como el brazo persistía en seguir apuntando.

_-¿Sabes algo? siempre temí que no me quisieras-_Una sonrisa se poso en las facciones de la traslucida figura vestida de blanco.

-Tu…-

-¡Esto es imposible este cuerpo es controlado por mi!-Mukuro aún se hallaba en el vano intento de detener las acciones de su muñeca.

-_No seré más una molestia._

Los ojos casi dilatados se ampliaron y recuperaron su brillo vivido.

-Te amo. Hibari-El estigma ya no estaba, solo Haru con una sonrisa. Sus ojos eran chocolates, así como su corto cabello, sus lagrimas resbalaban-No seré más una marioneta-una última sonrisa. Acerco el cañón de la pistola a su cabeza, por encima de su oreja-Adiós, Hibari…-halo del gatillo y todo termino.

Minutos más tarde, tal vez cinco, Hibari no lo sabía. El herbívoro y los demás habían entrado al cuarto. Llamando alarmados al equipo médico en tanto Ryohei asistía como podía la puñalada que él había recibido en el corazón.

Tsuna se acerco al cadáver de Haru, viéndola con dolor. Se quito la capa negra y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de quien alguna vez, y aun ahora tras su muerte, fue una de sus mejores amigas. Acaricio el rostro con cuidado y noto marcas del estigma, pero al mismo tiempo supo que el suicidio no fue parte de los planes de Mukuro, alguien tan meticuloso como él se haría el estúpido y utilizaría a Haru en otra ocasión, era lo más factible.

Entonces Tsunayoshi lo supo, y cerro los ojos con frustracción. No pudo salvarla. Pero ella misma se habia salvado, y salvado a Hibari.

* * *

No le agradaba estar mal herido, sobre todo si eso implicaba no poder cazar a Mukuro. Tsuna le miro de soslayo, con claras evidencias de culpabilidad y frustración.

-Hibari-san…-comenzó Tsunayoshi, con claro dolor en la voz.

-Cállate herbívoro-ordenó Kyouya.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-Sentirlo no la traerá de vuelta-expuso con burla.

-Lo hizo por tu bien-Tsuna sonrió al decir aquello-Quien lo diría, Haru fue la única quien pudo deshacerse del control de Mukuro.

-Lo sé-susurró el hombre de cabellos negros.

-Tendrás una misión apenas salgas del hospital-informó Tsuna serio

Hibari le vio por el rabillo del ojo, sin moverse ni un milímetro de la cama.

-Cuando estés completamente recuperado…-Tsuna cerró los ojos-Podrás ir e eliminar al traidor Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari solo sonrió cómo en los viejos tiempos.

-Que considerado de tu parte herbívoro-Hibari trato de reincorporarse, Sawada le detuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho, insistiendo en que volviese a acostarse. Hibari le vio fríamente.

-Ella murió, si vas a vengarla hazlo en buenas condiciones-la voz de Tsuna y el brillo de sus ojos reflejaban claramente preocupación, pero a la vez firmeza y una actitud que dejaba claro que una negativa no sería aceptada.

Hibari se recostó nuevamente en la cama, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, las cortinas danzaban con el viento. Una figura se sitúo frente a esta. Hibari parpadeo, sonrió levemente.

Haru le sonrió y desapareció cuando la brisa de verano hizo dar un giro a las cortinas.

* * *

_**Próximo Capitulo**_

_**Vendetta**_

* * *

**N/A: Repito Fic de solo tres capítulos, este más el que sigue y un epilogo.**

**¡Dejen Reviews**!


	2. Vendetta

Disclamer:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano, la trama del Fic si es mía. Tampoco la lirica de la canción que aparece aquí presente todo es propiedad de los intérpretes.

**Música:** Red Moon de Kalafina.

**Advertencia:** OCC leve por parte de Hibari y Mukuro. (¿?) / Demasiado melodrama, creo que me he pasado. Errores ortográficos y escenas de peleas de cuarta.

**N/A:** El capi esta largo -w-U / Prometo arreglar los errores ortográficos después.

**Summary:** Porque ella le amaba hasta ese punto, y el cobraría venganza.

**Mención de:** Muerte de personajes (algo obvio), shonen-ai.

**Parings: 1886 / 8059 / 6996 **

* * *

**V**e**n**d**e**t**t**a

El escondrijo tiene trampas, ya ha eludido seis. Saltando como si fuese un gato, rueda por el piso y aterriza hincado en una rodilla. La trampa del techo cubierto de clavos, que se supone; debían clavarse en su cuerpo, fue inútil.

Con sus tonfas brillando peligrosamente, recubiertas en llamas purpuras; Hibari asesta un golpe contra una de las paredes de ladrillo, húmeda por los años. Dos, tres, cuatro golpes y la pared se ha roto.

El tridente se mueve en el aire y le apunta. Los labios están apretados y la mirada luce determinada. Hibari solo aprieta más las tonfas, controlando su irritación.

-¿Protegiéndole?-Interroga él, su sonrisa y voz adquieren un toque burlesco. Kyouya camina lentamente, sus pasos resuenan en la grava y la oscuridad protege la figura que empuña el tridente y exhibe el anillo de la niebla en su mano izquierda-Eres muy estúpida herbívora-La punta esta tan cerca que podría rozarle la nariz y poner bajo su dominio el cuerpo del guardián de la nube.

Pero no sucede, no le golpea o blande el tridente, solo da unos pasos hacia atrás. Hibari se acerca más viéndole sin emoción alguna, solo él con sus ojos azules, casi grises.

-Chrome Dokuro, eres tan idiota-Hibari se precipita hacia la mencionada quien esquiva su ataqué. Girando el arma y golpeándola en el piso. La lava emerge, pero no le quema-Pensé en dejarte viva, por honor a Haru, pero…tu huiste con él.

El búho ataca. Armado con su armadura brillante muestra sus garras apuntando a dirección a su rostro oscuro. Hibari alza una tonfa, impidiendo que el búho no alcance su objetivo, con la otra mano libre, justo así como la segunda tonfa que porta. Hace a un lado al ave, cuyos lloros ululases alertan a Chrome.

-¡Mukurou*!-grita ella, corriendo en auxilio de su compañero. Se retracta de su movimiento -¡Cambio Forma!-La lentilla demoniaca de se ubica en su ojo intacto_.-"Las lecturas muestran que está a mi derecha"-_Sin mirar hacia atrás Chrome manejo el cuerpo del tridente, hasta posicionar las tres puntas detrás de ella, por debajo de su brazo derecho_-"Lo tengo"-_Escucho el tintineo de cadenas, el metal frio en su muñeca derecha. Hibari estaba inclinado, debajo del arma, con las esposas de Alaude en sus manos. La había capturado.

Hibari jalo del aro que tenía entre sus dedos, atrayendo el cuerpo de Chrome ante él. Con la otra mano desocupada que tenia, de su cinturón, oculto bajo su chaqueta negra; saco una pistola. El cuerpo de Nagi quedo de rodillas, con el cañón de la arma de fuego en dirección a su corazón. Ella solo entrecerró la mirada, el brillo de sus ojos era cálido, lleno de culpa y frustración. Cerró los ojos.

Hibari disparó. El cuerpo cayó al suelo, de espaldas. La bala atravesó la carne y se perdió en la oscuridad, el charco escarlata que nacía del pecho de la fémina fue lo suficientemente grande para manchar sus cabellos largos de color violeta, sus ojos estaban cristalizados en un azul intenso pero muerto.

Él se levanto del suelo. Mukurou paso a un lado suyo, él lo esquivo pensando que tenía intenciones de asesinarle. Dio un ligero respingo al notar como el búho de niebla llevaba en su pico el anillo de la niebla. Vio por el rabillo de su ojo, mirando de soslayo el cadáver de Chrome, en su mano no se encontraba el anillo Vongola.

Hibari gruño por lo bajo.

Dos bolas de pequeño cuerpo fueron lanzadas por una mano desde la oscuridad, Hibari se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Cubriéndose la boca al ver como el gas se desprendía de aquellas bombas de humo. Una sombra tomo rápidamente el cadáver entre sus manos, los ojos centellaron rojos de cólera Hibari clavo sus ojos sobre los de Mukuro.

-Kufufufu-.

La risa enfermiza de Mukuro, junto con su rostro crispado, viéndole con claras intenciones de asesinarle se suavizo. Sosteniendo al cadáver con un brazo, a la fría Chrome de la cadera. Elevo un extraño control remoto y presiono un botón rojo. Hibari maldijo por lo bajo.

El castillo abandonado comenzó a desmoronarse por la detonación de los explosivos puestos con anticipación de Mukuro.

* * *

El equipo de rescate había acudido de inmediato en el momento en que Spanner comunico a Tsuna sobre el derrumbe del castillo Gocce.

Semanas atrás habían colocado cámaras de seguridad que transmitían vía satélite todo lo que ocurriera en cualquier escondite de Vongola a una base de datos especial conectada a las computadoras de Spanner, Irie y Gianinni. Habían logrado monitorear a Mukuro y a la banda Koyuko, una vez informaron de esto a Tsuna. El Capo ordenó explícitamente que los demás apoyasen a Hibari para que este fuera a por Mukuro.

Gokudera se quejaba por lo bajo, en el fondo entendía un poco al desgraciado ese de Hibari. Perder a alguien, fuese quien fuese era duro, Hayato lo sabía de primera mano. Fumando su típico tabaco, la tormenta pensaba en que flores dejar en el cementerio la semana próxima. Bianchi, su hermana junto con las demás mujeres dejarían racimos florales en la tumba de Haru.

Habían sido tres largos meses.

No es que hubiese amado a la estúpida mujer. En el pasado se odiaban, eran sinceros consigo mismos, como dos hermanos, incluso Bianchi comenzaba a atribuirse el titulo de hermana mayor de la castaña, aunque la sangre no la uniera ni la mitad a un lado de la familia.

Siente la barbilla de alguien recostarse en su hombro, respirando contra la piel de su cuello. Entrecierra la mirada, inhala algo más de nicotina y luego chasquea la lengua.

Yamamoto sonríe con ligereza, besándole la mejilla. Gokudera aparto la cara indignado, el guardián de la lluvia tomo eso como una señal de que sus caricias no le vendrían mal al peli plateado. No por nada habían sido pareja seis años, los otros cuatro los desperdiciaron en tratar de negar lo obvio (Aunque eso solo por parte de Gokudera).

-Piensas demasiado-afirmo Takeshi jugando con la punta de uno de los mechones de su cabello, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de aquellos callejones oscuros, escondite de sombras de la muerte como ellos.- ¿Hibari está bien?-preguntó el espadachín.

Gokudera chasquea nuevamente la lengua con sus ojos verdes brillando algo molestos, Yamamoto comprende que eso significa un: "Ese maldito sádico de mierda antisocial sigue vivo".

-A pesar del derrumbe, solo se quejo por el hecho de que el muy desgraciado de Mukuro se le haya escapado, _esta_ vez-hablo Gokudera, haciendo énfasis en la palabra. Recordó en el proceso la ira que percibió y sintió cuando Hibari enfrento su mirada con la suya en el instante en que le ordeno que esperarse hasta tener la ubicación de su próximo escondite ahora que el castillo había quedado hecho ruinas.

-Lo entiendo…afortunadamente solo puedo imaginar su dolor, no sentirlo. Si yo estuviese en su predicamento, supongo que…mataría sin vacilar-susurra con mirada melancólica la lluvia Vongola. Hayato alza la ceja, dudoso de aquél comentario, se sonroja cuando descifra el doble sentido de aquellas palabras, desvía la mirada, dando rápidas caladas al cigarrillo. Se lo quita de la boca y lo tira al piso.

-Imbécil…-le insulta. Yamamoto le sonríe.

La pantalla del celular negro brilla, el tono de llamada llega a los oídos de Hayato, llevándoselo al oído tras apretar la tecla para atender, se dispone a hablar.

-¿Y bien?-pregunta.

_-__Bueno, interrogamos a MM acordando que su sentencia seria solo encarcelamiento y no condena a muerte. Mukuro se dirige a Koyuko_. Informa Bianchi.

-Gracias-murmura el peli plata, colgando el móvil.

Yamamoto no ríe, tiene un semblante serio en el rostro, no muestra el aire desinteresado por la llamada, cosa que pretende pero no resulta así.

-¿Alguna información nueva?-interroga, ni dudas, ni esperanzas. Es consciente de que esa llamada ha sido algún indicio de las huellas de Mukuro.

La mano derecha del Decimo Vongola solo mira hacia el frente, hay un restaurant familiar frente a su posición cruzando la calle. Sonríe recordando levemente como se burlaba del afán de Haru por tener bebés si algún día lograba casarse con Hibari. Cierra los ojos. Y ve por el rabillo del ojo a Takeshi.

-El traidor vuelve al lugar del inicio.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Tsuna?-pregunta Reborn, viendo por debajo de su sombrero a su alumno-Se que tu preferirías vengarla, después de todo-

-Se nota mi culpabilidad ¿no?-completa Tsunayoshi con triste sonrisa-Como bien has dicho antes, era inevitable su traición, pero…pensé que podría llegar a ser nuestro amigo. Él, Chrome, y los demás…Pero que ganamos, la muerte de Haru, de muchos hombres–Tsuna dejo de hablar para cubrirse los ojos con una mano, solo sus labios que estaban curvados en una sonrisa irónica eran visibles-Soy un gran estúpido, falle en mi resolución*.

Reborn solo fija su vista en las estrellas que están afuera, mientras él se hallaba dentro de la oficina del actual Capo Decimo.

-¿Te quedas por ella?-pregunta Reborn.

Tsunayoshi aparta su mano del rostro, hay rastros de lágrimas que han delineado su rostro, recorrido sus mejillas y caído de su quijada sobre la madera del escritorio. Asiente.

-Los informes médicos dicen que aun esta en un estado delicado.

Ambos quedan en silencio por unos instantes. Sawada se levanta de su silla y se sitúa al lado de su maestro, mirando el cielo.

-Soy un cielo inútil-se reprocha con malicia el líder Vongola.

Reborn solo se recuesta cerca de la ventana.

* * *

-Bien. ¿Todos recuerdan el plan?-

El reducido grupo de mafiosos, el cual; Reborn había sugerido usar dada la escala de la operación para minimizar la perdida de elementos, asintieron a la par. Gokudera afirmo igualmente con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Por otro lado, algo apartados del guardián de la tormenta, los cuatro guardianes: Takeshi, Ryohei, Lambo y Kyouya. Esperaban ansiosos el guiar a sus escuadrones por las instalaciones de Koyuko.

Habían llegado en tan solo tres horas, dispensando de algunos helicópteros privados que Tsuna personalmente se había molestado en equipar con buen armamento y resistencia en caso de algunas fallas o posibles ataques por parte de los traidores. Mukuro había conseguido seguidores, alimentado sus corazones de mentiras, promesas falsas, un sentimiento ponzoñoso que crecía día a día transformándole en traición. No podían permitirse confiarse.

Los escuadrones fueron desplegados a lo largo de la zona. No tardo más de quince minutos que los aliados de Mukuro se alzasen al ataque. Ryohei se quedo fuera, curando a los heridos dado que era el único con las capacidades necesitarías para ello, enviando a varios mafiosos poseedores de llama tipo sol a hacer lo mismo con los demás equipos.

Takeshi fue a la cabeza del segundo escuadrón, habiendo desactivado varias trampas y combatido contra el enemigo en el proceso, pero no por eso la situación parecía ser fácil. Su sexto sentido, o su sentido de asesino como decía Reborn, le aseguraba que no sería sencillo dar con Mukuro, y si así fuese, ninguno de ellos; salvo Hibari, llegaría hasta Rokudo.

Gokudera era, hasta ahora, el único junto con el grupo de Hibari que iban igualados, peleando y corriendo. Sumergiéndose cada vez más en la oscuridad del recinto hecho trizas. Dejando a sus hombres atrás luchando, ambos guardianes subieron las escaleras que llegarían a la parte superior del centro de recreación Koyuko. La sala de cine*.

No había nadie.

Gokudera farfulla rápidamente un par de maldiciones, caminando e inspeccionando con su mirada verde los rincones oscuros, las cortinas roídas sobre el escenario, las sillas rotas muy al fondo de la estancia. Hibari percibe entonces el brillo de unos hilos, muy cerca de los pies del guardián de la tormenta. Piensa en advertirle, tirarle una tonfa incluso, pero fue tarde. Gokudera, sin saberlo activo una trampa que abrió el piso por debajo de él. Hibari lo oyó reaccionar a tiempo y caer con ambos pies, pero a la vez detecto los pasos y vio las múltiples luces, el fuego de las llamas de última voluntad. La trampa se cierra, y el piso vuelve a estar como antes.

-Kufufu.

La nube camina lentamente al frente, la trampa no se volverá a activar, lo sabe. Es porque Mukuro así lo ha preparado.

La niebla revela que, allí, sentado en aquel gastado sofá que Mukuro hace años mando a poner, cuando era un fugitivo de Vendice, tiene al mencionado sentado. Con los brazos caídos, sostenidos por sus rodillas, en tanto sus pies están fijos en el suelo. Su rostro divertido está mirando al de Hibari, crispado y con notables ganas de despedazar y romper cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

Mukuro se levanta despreocupado, ambos hombres no están tensos, comprenden que estas acciones son solo el preámbulo de su revancha, una revancha que arrebatara la vida a alguno de los dos. El ilusionista rodea a Hibari, caminando a su alrededor, él como buen carnívoro que es procura seguir sus movimientos atentamente.

-Kufufu, te noto tenso Hibari-kun-dice Rokudo, su larga cola bailaba en el aire, con cada paso que daba. Paro, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hibari, comenzando a alejarse de este a una distancia prudencial.- ¿Recuerdas este lugar?, aquí pelee con Vongola, claro que a ti te venci en el piso de al lado.- señalo con nostalgia y algo de malicia. Cerró los ojos-Koyuko fue para mí el empezar de nuevo, una nueva fase de mi meta.

-Saltémonos estas hipocresías-corto el guardián. Mukuro gira su rostro, un poco sobre su hombro derecho unos segundos. No posee una sonrisa burlesca, o algún comentario hiriente que pudiera llegar a lo que era ahora un simple corazón frio.

Ambos contrincantes se dan la vuelta, frente a frente, separados por algunos metros. La mirada bicolor y los ojos azul oscuro penetran en los del otro. El silencio se convirtió en una delgada cuerda que anunciaría el comienzo de la contienda.

Una gota, proveniente del techo húmedo por la lluvia de la noche pasada. Cae al piso, al tener contacto con el suelo. Cada uno de los dos pone un pie adelante.

La batalla comenzó.

* * *

-Señor, según los informes del equipo comandado por Sasagawa Ryohei, los heridos están sanado rápidamente, sin embargo nos requieren en el frente como defensa. Tal parece que no podrán proteger y atender a los caídos a la vez.

-Comprendo-afirma Lambo, dando las gracias al subordinado que inmediatamente fue a avisar a sus congéneres.

Aún teniendo solo quince años el joven Bovino todavía no se acostumbraba por completo al hecho de que estaban en una operación para asesinar a uno de los que alguna vez fue su compañero. Agudiza sus oídos y nota el sonido del aire entrando por un pasadizo, oculto con muebles posicionados a forma de barricada.

La curiosidad siempre había sido su punto débil, a su memoria vinieron los días en que era regañado por los demás, mayores que él; cuando salía herido por caer en alguna trampa.

Pero algo le decía a Lambo que aquello oculto no era una trampa, ni mucho menos. Pero si lo fuera iría solo.

-Ustedes adelántense, yo enseguida los alcanzo-dijo a sus subordinados. Estos no respondieron, ni siquiera se quejaron, solo obedecieron. Lambo camino a paso lento. Colocándose los cuernos en la cabeza, se posiciono para tomar carrera.

-Electrico Cornatta*-exclama embistiendo contra la barrera.

La barrera se rompe, la madera, cuero y plástico se calcinan. Aquello oculto era una manera de acceso al piso inferior de la derecha. Lambo se encontraba en la parte superior, bajo las escaleras.

La oscuridad y poca luminosidad del pasillo, que se sentía más estrecho de lo que en realidad era, mantenían a Lambo expectante, en un pequeño estado de duda y pánico. Bajo los últimos escalones y reconoció los puestos de heladería, mesas veraniegas y la cúpula del techo. Era la alberca de Koyuko.

Sus orbes verde oscuro se amplían. La piscina y su agua cristalina, sobre esta hay centenares, no miles de flores de loto, cada una flotando en el agua. Un cuerpo vestido de blanco, con su piel fría y de una tonalidad tal vez algo azulada por el brillo de la luna y las estrellas filtrándose por los cristales de la cúpula.

Allí, como si fuera alguna clase de obra de arte se hallaba Chrome Dokuro, ambas manos sobre su cuerpo, por debajo de sus pechos. Sin sonrisa en el rostro, los labios en paz. Su largo cabello permanecía suelto, ondeando en el agua, algunos pegados en sus mejillas, una parte de este cubría la cuenca vacía que tenia por ojo. Las flores le rodeaban, delineando el contorno de su ser.

Las piernas de Lambo le fallan, lentamente, cayendo de sentada. Su mirada verde luce perdida, suelta una carcajada amarga.

-Incluso ese demonio tiene un corazón, maldita sea-se queja ácidamente, aprieta los dientes.

* * *

La lentilla da la posición del cazador, Mukuro se ríe, satisfecho porque el arma de Spade sea muy útil. Esquiva el ataque, haciéndose a un lado, para seguidamente blandir su tridente hacia la derecha enviando ilusiones con forma animal, serpientes. Hibari las elude con simpleza a pesar de que estas se aferran a sus piernas y le muerden sin vacilar.

-Rastreras y mortíferas, ¿Siempre elegirás un animal similar a ti?-se mofa Hibari, aunque estuviese en la peor de las situaciones no cambiaría su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

-Kufufu, me llamas rastrero y mortífero-ríe él, cerrando los ojos-¿Pero que eres tú?-interroga abriendo muy lento sus retinas, camina lentamente, como antes de comenzar el combate. Hibari se mueve de la misma manera, a paso lento y cauteloso-¿Estas molesto porque tu amante no está?-Mukuro se sintió extasiado al ver como las cejas de Hibari se juntaban y arrugaban en clara evidencia de molestia-Kufufu, se nota.-da un salto hacia atrás al sentir una tonfa dirigirse a su rostro, aterriza hincado en una rodilla. Tras levantarse muestra las tres puntas de su arma-¿Cuántos fueron los años de sufrimiento de la pobre? ¿Me lo podrías decir?-pide Mukuro con sumo interés y sorna-Chrome siempre me decía como sufría, se sentía una simple muñeca de trapo.-expresó con lastima-Meses de misiones, pocos encuentros. Chrome se asombraba que ella pudiera aguantar tales cosas, pero sabes…-curvo los labios hacia arriba-Cuando por error le mencione el atractivo de las mujeres extranjeras y le recordé que eras hombre comenzó a dudar.

Una tonfa golpeo la quijada de Mukuro, el ilusionista no se quedo atrás y girando su tridente asesta un golpe con la punta baja al estomago de Hibari apartándole, luego con un puño libre le golpea en el pecho mandándole a volar por unos centímetros. Hibari consigue girar su cuerpo en pleno aire aterrizando de derrape en el suelo, como un felino. Ambos no apartan la mirada del otro, menos cuando Mukuro escupe sangre despectivamente. Un hilo del tinte carmín se deslizaba de su labio inferior.

-Pero ni con eso perdió la fe en ti, no por completo. Chrome comenzó a sentir que también podía ser fuerte como ella.-Relata Mukuro con melancolía.

-En otras palabras-él sonríe sádicamente-¿Tenias miedo de que ella te dejara, herbívoro?-resuelve Kyouya complacido.

-¿Dejarme? Kufufu-Mukuro baja la cabeza, el flequillo de su cabello cubre momentáneamente sus ojos-Teníamos una promesa, una promesa que no se rompió en diez años, a diferencia tuya-eleva la vista, sus ojos centellan-Chrome comenzó a sentir calidez humana, calidez de Vongola en general. No es que me molestase o temiese que me traicionase. Después de todo, ella huyo conmigo… ¿O no?-

-Y yo la mate por eso –se jacta el moreno con sonrisa lívida, pero afirmativa.

El fuego índigo y el purpura purpuras arden intensamente, subiendo y emergiendo de los cuerpos de ambos hombres. Cada uno sonriéndose con claras intenciones de despedazar al otro, triturarlo, hacerlo gritar, esperando que sus lamentos resuenen en el cielo y el infierno.

Mukuro se lanza al ataque, Hibari desvía el golpe del tridente con una tonfa, haciendo al arma rival a un lado, asesta con la segunda tonfa el lado derecho del rostro de Mukuro. Este se acerca a Hibari propinándole un rodillazo en el estomago. El ex prefecto se hace atrás, eleva una de las piernas golpeando a modo de patada la costilla izquierda de Mukuro, este se desvanece en el aire.

Es una ilusión.

Los pétalos de suave color rosáceo descienden levemente desde el techo. El moreno eleva la cabeza, aprieta los labios al ver los arboles de cerezo aparecer.

_-Hibari…-_

El prefecto se gira, con el cuerpo tensado, lentamente con la boca algo entreabierta vio nuevamente a Haru, vestida de blanco en un sencillo vestido, sonriéndole. Los ojos de la nube perdieron la humanidad restante, y rápidamente, saca su pistola apunta y dispara. La da contra la frente de la aparición, de aquel agujero brota sangre que mancha el níveo rostro del guardián. El cadáver desfallece en el piso. La ilusión se disuelve como agua que se convierte en vapor. Los ojos del ejecutante se muestran oscuros, como su alma en ese momento. Siente algo atravesar su carne, del lado derecho.

-Kufufu. Perdiste-celebra Mukuro.

Hibari solo ve como la sangre de su herida se esparce por su ropa. Afila la mirada, como si esperara aquello.

-Tú también.

Mukuro parpadea confuso por el comentario, pero para cuando quiere darse cuenta una de sus manos esta esposada con una de las manos de Hibari, pistola en mano. Apunta, doblando ligeramente la muñeca y dispara. El sonido de la bala hace eco, sangre flota en cámara lenta, en su descenso hacia la tierra.

Las esposas se sueltan, desapareciendo y volviendo a la caja, el tridente cae lejos del cuerpo de su señor. Ambos guardianes se tambalean y caen al suelo. Mukuro haciendo presión en su costado izquierdo, donde la bala ha sido disparada encontrándose dentro de su carne.

Los dos han caído.

* * *

Gokudera resopla con hastió, limpiándose el polvo que ha levantado con sus últimas bombas, bajo sus pies yacían los cadáveres de los hombres de Mukuro.

-Maldito hijo de puta, este fue su plan desde el inicio.

Una chispeante luz verde se hace cercana, Hayato inmediatamente se posiciona a modo de defensa, listo para combatir de ser necesario.

-Tranquilízate, soy yo-Lambo aparece entre la negrura, con su mano a modo de puño. Las llamas que alimentaban el anillo Vongola alumbran su rostro-Encontré el cadáver de Chrome en el piso de abajo –al decir aquello sonrió.-Mukuro-san es raro. Primero nos traiciona y luego se comporta como un amante desdichado.

Gokudera solo vio largamente a Lambo, sabía que, durante los años posteriores a este incidente, muchos años atrás de hecho. Él consideraba a Haru y a Chrome como unas hermanas mayores, tenerlas a las dos muertas era demasiado.

-Aun sigues verde*-le regaña. Saca la cajetilla de cigarrillos acercándosela a la boca, la agita hacia arriba, un cigarrillo alza y Gokudera lo toma con los labios. Guarda la cajetilla y extrae el encendedor de sus pantalones, el fuego ilumina sus ojos dándole un brillo cálido, pero ausente.

-Lo sé-afirmo Lambo, triste y avergonzado-Debemos salir de aquí tengo la sensación de que-

* * *

-No ha terminado. Kufufu, solo hemos empezado.-explica con calma Mukuro. La sangre sigue brotando. La niebla esta recostada en una de las paredes, con la cabeza alzada, viendo fijamente la luna que puede observarse ampliamente en el oscuro firmamento con sus estrellas. Que fortuna que el techo este roto, piensa él.

-Hmp, me sorprende que hables herbívoro-reconoce la nube, tratando de levantarse. No solo mana sangre de la herida de la parte superior de su cuerpo, sino también sus piernas, heridas implicadas por las serpientes ilusorias-Tus trucos de magia siguen igual de realistas, para ser falsos.

-Kufufu. El veneno te atrofio el cerebro por lo que veo-Mukuro escupe sangre, tratando de aguantar el dolor que recorre su cuerpo-¡Ahhh! ¡Me has destrozado órganos internos con esas tonfas metálicas Hibari-kun!-ironiza Mukuro, con una sonrisa ladina en su cara.

Hibari cae de rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Jodidas serpientes de mierda, piensa. Maldice a su cerebro el haber perdido la capacidad de distinguir entre la realidad y la fantasía por un momento.

Mukuro observa el astro rey de la noche. Blanca, pura, sin una sola mancha, solo cicatrices de heridas provocadas por meteoros, recibidas por proteger a la tierra, a seres como ellos.

Que tarea más humana para algo sin vida.

-Es irónico. Vamos a morir- sentencia él.

-A mi no me metas en el saco, yo viviré. Responde el chico de oscura cabellera.

-Demasiado tarde…-Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, Mukuro revela una pequeña esfera de metal, presiona el botón de color rojo. –Ya no queda tiempo. Kufufu…-

En los rincones del cuarto, así como en las demás áreas del centro recreativo los números digitales marcan el tiempo restante. Diez minutos.

* * *

-Bueno dudo que nos falte mucho para salir de este lugar-opina Lambo, estando al frente haciendo de linterna con su llama el camino. -Eso espero-agrega.

El piso, las paredes, todo tiembla. Gokudera chilla insultos y blasfemias agarrando el brazo de Lambo en el último instante antes de caer, las escaleras que conducen a la alberca se han desmoronado, y solo hay un abismo oscuro como al boca de una bestia.

-¡¿Qué carajos?-brama Hayato, Lambo le ayuda a subirse.

-¡Hayato!-la voz del espadachín de ojos marrones claros llega a los oídos de Gokudera, él mencionado se voltea y ve la cara preocupada del guardián de la lluvia-¡Apresúrense todo se derrumbara en menos de diez minutos!-alerta.

Lambo y Gokudera no titubean, suben lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permiten.

* * *

_**te o nobashite kimi fureta toki**_

_**takai onpu ga mune no naka ni hitotsu**_

_**kureyuku sora futari de mitsumeta**_

_**doko made mo tsuzuku sekai ga**_

_**yondeita.**_

* * *

-Eres un bastardo lo sabías-Hibari se recuesta contra la pared, cerca de la entrada por la cual él y el hombre bomba habían ingresado minutos antes, horas antes tal vez.

-Me lo han dicho desde muy pequeño, no me afecta- alardea el otro hombre.

-Lo peor es que moriré contigo, que destino de mierda-se queja. Su voz se hace cada vez más baja.

-Kufu-la risa para otra secuencia de tosidos-Eso debería decirlo yo.

Una viga del techo se rompe, impactando contra el piso, varios metros lejos de Mukuro, creando un hueco en el piso. Una parte del techo cae. El escenario se va alzando y la madera cruje y se quiebra, las grietas se hacen cada vez más grandes.

* * *

_**koi ni ochite itami o shiri**_

_**hito wa hito ni nareru no darou **_

_**kimi ga naita yoru no mukou**_

_**hibikiwataru toki no shinbaru**_

* * *

Gokudera para su carrera, algo impactados por esto Takeshi y Lambo hacen lo mismo viéndole interrogantes, él mira hacia un lado. Siguen su mirada y notan como Chrome duerme, tranquila en el agua. Takeshi entrecierra la mirada y luego niega con la cabeza. Su mirada se vuelve fría, está observando a Gokudera.

-La lastima no es lo tuyo, creo que lo sabes Hayato.

-Je, creo que yo aún sigo verde-bromea. Reanuda la velocidad y retoma su determinación en escapar de ahí, esta vez yendo a la cabeza.

Subiendo las escaleras por las cuales había descendido el más joven de ellos. Sienten el suelo agitarse bajo sus pies.

* * *

_**kono sora ni egaku futari no karuma ga**_

_**ai no uta o kanaderu to kitto shinjite**_

_**akai tsuki no namida shizuka na ongaku**_

_**ikiteyukou**_

_**hikari o wakeau you ni**_

* * *

Los cristales de la cúpula se desmoronan al tiempo que las vigas caen clavándose en la piscina, en el fondo artificial. Los cristales caen como estrellas, tocan la piel del cadáver sin cortarle.

Las paredes ceden ante el derrumbe. La parte del techo que rodeaba la cúpula cae. La sombra de su lejanía se acorta, ¿cómo puede saberse?, la piel de la doncella, ahora fría; es tan blanca que la sombra que es relejada por la luna se hace más grande y más oscura a medida que el final de aquel cuerpo se acerca.

Y cae. Y el agua se desborda en el aire. Como lágrimas que suplican el perdón.

Cosa que ella no tenía el derecho de pedir.

Los pétalos de loto se esparcen o quedan enterrados bajo el cemento. Solo un pequeño y marchito capullo, que no ha florecido aún; se tiñe de negro y se desintegra.

* * *

_**kimi no koe ga yondekureta kara**_

_**hajimete no negai ga umareta you de**_

_**sono te o tori mihatenu sora made**_

_**rokugatsu no akai tsukikage**_

_**oikakete**_

* * *

-Ni aún en la muerte puedes ganarme, Kufufu. Me iré primero…perdedor. Los ojos bicolor pierden su luz, y las pupilas adquieren el vacio, el prueba de que el cascaron ya no resguarda un alma.

-Herbívoro, estúpido cobarde.

Aunque sabe que es posiblemente inútil, no se rinde y trata de levantarse nuevamente. Pero su cuerpo ya no responde, y con un ruido sordo se halla en el piso, se da la vuelta, con las piernas extendidas, así como los brazos. Ve a la gran dama blanca.

La vista se le nubla, en un momento se torna borrosa y al otro instante lucida.

Unas manos brillantes le apartan unos cabellos del rostro, él alza los ojos.

-Ah, eres tú. Inquiere aburrido.

Los labios de la persona que tiene la cabeza del guardián Vongola entre sus piernas, cubiertas hasta las rodillas por el vestido blanco, ríe. El frunce el ceño viéndole con reproche.

* * *

_**umareochita namida no umi**_

_**hito wa nando sakebu no darou**_

_**tsuieta yume, kage no naka ni **_

_**hikari are to**_

_**hibike areruya**_

* * *

-Eres estúpida, y débil.

La figura solo asiente sin protestar.

Los labios se muestran algo nerviosos, pero felices. Sonríe y se inclina besando la frente de Kyouya. Al alzar el rostro y clava sus ojos en las orbes café oscuro. El corto cabello se encuentra más brillante y más adorable golpeando sus mejillas rosadas.

-Para que lo sepas no me acosté con ninguna.

Haru solo asiente. Con una cara divertida.

* * *

_**ikiteyuku, tada sore dake no karuma ga**_

_**yorokobi yori kurushimi o yobu no wa dou shite**_

_**yume miru no wa itsumo shizuka na ongaku**_

_**kimi to nemuru kanata e todoku you ni**_

* * *

-¡Chicos!-Ryohei siente su alma salirse de su cuerpo, pero del alivio. Los tres guardianes salen presurosos, los miembros de sus equipos estaban allí por suerte.

-Por poco, hay que largarnos de aquí-expresa Lambo, mirando Koyuko Land.

Gokudera asiente, saca el móvil comenzando a teclear los botones para llamar a los helicópteros. Takeshi vio Koyuko Land y sonrío al ver a todos allí, parpadeo confundido. Y fue cuando cayó en cuenta.

-¡Esperen! ¡Falta Hibari!-

Ante aquella evidencia el líder de los guardianes deja caer el celular antes de apretar el último número. Maldice y ve el edificio Koyuko.

-¡Carajo!-grita frustrado.

* * *

_**kimi ni fureta toki**_

_**hajimete no uta ga sekai ni umareta**_

* * *

-¿Hay un estúpido jardín con flores allá arriba? Tu sonrisa de tonta me dice que probablemente sí.

Haru solo niega con la cabeza, su semblante muestra una mueca que disipa las dudas sobre Hibari. Sabe que ella esta diciéndose a sí misma: No ha cambiado en nada.

Él levanta uno de sus brazos llevándolo hacia atrás, con la yema de sus dedos toca la piel luminosa de la mujer ante él. Entrecierra la mirada al sentir calidez no propia de un cuerpo humano.

Haru le sonríe y llora, con esa sonrisa en su cara tan típica de ella cuando quiere ser fuerte. Se curva hacia abajo y besa sus labios.

Las lágrimas siguen bajando de sus ojos, el agua es igual de resplandeciente que las estrellas.

* * *

_**kudakeochita natsu no naka ni**_

_**hibikiwataru nageki no uta**_

_**koi mo yume mo itsuka kiete**_

_**sore demo mada todokanu koe**_

* * *

-Bueno, supongo que el infierno es agradable, ¿Reciben visitas de gente del cielo?-pregunta. Haru niega-Oh, qué problema. Razona él con humor.

Ella coloca uno de sus dedos en los labios de él. Niega, dos veces, con la cabeza.

Ríe y guiña uno de sus ojos chocolate.

El tiempo de los detonadores que darán el toque final a la autodestrucción ya ha comenzado a agotarse.

Diez segundos.

-_No te puedes morir._

-¿Aún muerta te has golpeado la cabeza?-interroga con una ceja alzada. No descarta la posibilidad ella siempre será muy torpe.-Analiza despacio, ya que tu cerebro siempre ha sido lento, y veras que hay miles de factores que alientan las pocas probabilidades de vida que me quedan.

Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

_-No…veras…-_trata de explicar ella sin enfadarse. No es el momento ni el lugar.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…

La mujer habla, lentamente, moviendo sus labios como si estuviera diciendo un secreto al viento. Sus ojos brillan con amor, los cierra, sonríe y desaparece. Ya ha comunicado lo que debía.

Hibari solo frunce el ceño. Y suelta un bufido.

-Siempre serás estúpida ¿eh?-

Uno…

* * *

_**yogoreta te de hana o kurai**_

_**kimi to tomo ni ikiru no darou**_

_**horobi no yume toki no mukou**_

_**kikoeru deshou**_

_**tooi areruya**_

* * *

Las bombas detonan, Koyuko Land desaparece en la tierra, con cada una de sus partes volando por el cielo como meteoros de corto alcance.

-Mierda…-murmura Gokudera apretando los dientes. La rabia e impotencia le carcomen, tanto a él como a los otros que, desde los helicópteros contemplan las ruinas del escondite del bando enemigo.

* * *

_**kono sora ni tatta ichido dake de ii**_

_**ai no uta o hibikasete homura no you ni**_

_**afuredasu yo hageshiku shizuka na ongaku**_

_**akai tsuki wa yume o miru**_

_**saigo no sora**_

* * *

Hana Kurokawa palmea el hombro de su mejor amiga Kyoko Sasagawa. La aludida deja de tejer y de tener la mente en la luna ante aquel contacto.

-¿Escuchando la radio?-pregunta, se sienta en una de las sillas delante de Kyoko. Ambas están en la cocina-¿Esa canción es?-pregunta precavida, su memoria no era la mejor de todas.

-Sí, la canción favorita de Haru-chan.-Kyoko sonrío, apretando el chal que estaba confeccionando.

-¡Ah sí! Como olvidarlo ese día dijo: "Hahi, ojala que algún día pueda oír esa canción en mi boda".-imitó Hana con diversión.

Kyoko afirma con la cabeza, ve por la ventana el cuerpo blanco, la luna, siendo cubierta por las nubes.

-Hana…-

-Hm-

-Algo malo paso, pero… creo que todo se solucionara.

Ambas mujeres quedaron en un silencio perpetuo, en menos de media hora, las dos se despidieron y fueron a la cama.

**

* * *

****Próximo Capitulo**

**Epílogo: Lo que el tiempo dejo**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Al fin! Uff, el capitulo salió más largo de lo que espere XDU. Gomenasai si no les gusto que fuese igual que el primero (cortito)

Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el Cap. (Que no amerite Spoilers -w- las responderé en el epílogo)

**Aclaraciones.**

**Mukurou:** Chrome llamo al animal de la caja de niebla Mukurou en honor a Mukuro

**Aun estas verde:** Frase usada en Japón y en algunos países para decir que la persona aún es inmadura a pesar de tener cierta edad para asimilar las cosas.

**Resolución: **Determinación y seguridad para hacer una cosa. (Tsuna se prometió a sí mismo, como recordaran, proteger a todos sus amigos. Pero fallo)

**Koyuko Land / Centro de Recreación de Koyuko:** Mi memoria podría fallar en este término, pero según recuerdo Tsuna dijo que Koyuko Land en si era un centro turístico de la ciudad vecina Koyuko. En ese lugar había zoológicos, heladerías, restaurantes, y por último el edificio Koyuko Land que era un centro recreativo con sala de bolos, alberca, restaurantes familiares, teatro y cine. La batalla de Tsuna y Mukuro en el manga y anime se llevo a cabo en la sala de Cine. La de Hibari vs Mukuro probablemente se dio en alguna de las plantas continuas algún restaurante o algo, dado que había ventanas.

**Electrico Cornatta:** Como muchos sabrán es uno de los tantos ataques de Lambo TYL, empleando sus cuernos cargados con electricidad.

¡ME DISCULPO SI EL CAP FUE UN ASCO! TWT

¡Ahora solo falta el Epílogo!


End file.
